


Ordinary Lives

by Ezekeel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekeel/pseuds/Ezekeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Akuma, Innocence and everything supernatural never existed... how would the lives of Exorcists and Noah be like? Their personalities will not retain, it will be quite a bit different or milder. Bookman could be an ordinary librarian, The earl, some politician or head of a company, young exorcists will be 'ordinary' teens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Lives

**Lavi and Bookman  
**

Smack!

The red head peacefully sleeping was woken up by an old panda or rather the librarian called Bookman.

"Get back to work brat!"

"That hurts, Panda-jiji," said the red head rubbing his head.

Smack!

Another hit, it felt like the red head's seeing stars already at this point but he still thought of those lovely girls he passed by before going here. Maybe he could call a few friends and have a date with-

"Don't space out! Get back to work!"

"That hurts, Jiji."

Before another hit could reach him, the read head ran off.

"Idiot!" was all the old man could say since the red head was no longer in sight.

He thanked the slow legs of the old man but they kick really hard too.

Nothing really changed, it's almost the same routine everyday when he's off to work.

* * *

**Kamelot Family  
**

"Uncle Tyki, you were out again," said Road with a pout.

"Forgive me. I was just-"

"Out with friends. I bet you were at the bar and went to a hotel with some girl," the young girl said.

"Road..." What was Tyki supposed to say?

"Who dared to corrupt my innocent little child? What are you teaching her, Tyki? Be ashamed of yourself," said Sheryl who entered the room.

"I didn't teach her anything, Sheryl," defended Tyki.

"Then who?"

"I overheard Papa berating Uncle Tyki about that the other day," said Road with a smile.

"It seems it's your fault this time, brother."

"No! My dear Road."

* * *

**Lee Siblings**

"Are you sure you want to go? You can just stay," the older Lee said concerned.

"Brother, I'm just going to school."

"There's no place safe out there. You can stay here with me."

"Brother," the younger Lee pleaded.

"My dear sweet sister," he said hugging her tightly. "Be safe."

It took a long time as usual in the morning for Lenalee to get to school.

* * *

**Tiedoll and Yuu  
**

"Yuu, my dear boy, how was your day?"

Kanda walked past his father missing the hug that would have smothered him. He walked quickly towards his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ezekeel: And that's it, I think? I'm still thinking if I'll write about other short drabbles about other characters. Hope you enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
